


Let the flames begin.

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I really hate Kate, Kate is a werejaguar, Post Hale Fire, The Hale Fire, peter is peter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate è un Giaguaro mannaro, ama i suoi nuovi poteri e sa che adesso può completare quello che aveva cominciato la notte dell'incendio alla villa Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the flames begin.

**Author's Note:**

> A Tix, topolinia, moonguardian, Camilla L, e tutti gli altri, grazie.

> “ _This is how we'll stand when_ _  
> When they burn our houses down  
>  This is what will be, oh glory._ ”
> 
> {[Let the flames begin - Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O4X8ZDXkbA)}

 

 

La pelle quasi blu di Kate vibrava di rabbia, di adrenalina e di un’infinità di sensazioni che riempivano l’aria dello spiazzo enorme in cui una volta si trovava Casa Hale.

Casa che lei era riuscita a radere al suolo, alla fine. Edificio che, nonostante la sua imponenza, era crollato, pezzo dopo pezzo, urlo dopo urlo, ululato dopo ululato. Quei luridi muta-forma avevano finalmente cessato di infestare Beacon Hills. Certo, non poteva dire di aver appiccato da sola il fuoco, nonostante volesse davvero farlo, ma l’intero piano era suo. Aveva calcolato tutto nei minimi dettagli, raggirando quel ragazzino, Derek, come se fosse un guanto, ottenendo le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno e godendosi tutti quegli attimi in cui le cose erano solo in mano sua.

Aspettare dentro il SUV che quegli idioti cui era costretta fare affidamento finissero il proprio lavoro era stato una tortura. Poi  era arrivato finalmente il suo turno: aveva chiuso il cerchio di polvere di sorbo intorno a tutti gli accessi della casa tutta illuminata, aveva aspettato che gli idioti finissero di bagnare le fondamenta con l’accelerante e poi … fuoco.

Tutto era avvolto in un magnifico color arancione, in cui danzavano rosso, giallo e blu. Non ci volle molto prima che cominciassero le urla. Alcuni degli adulti si affacciarono dalle finestre scostando le tende con una mano mentre con un braccio tenevano per mano qualche bambino, altri si precipitarono a forza contro le porte cercando di spezzare la barriera che lei, con le proprie mani,aveva creato. Non appena il fumo cominciò a riempire la casa,i pianti dei bambini si fecero più  forti ed insistenti, le urla degli adulti sempre più disperate. A quel punto le stava per venire il mal di testa per colpa loro, troppo rumore, troppo! Non potevano morire più in silenzio, quei maledetti? Rischiava di avere quel mal di testa per tutta la giornata a venire, quindi decise di andarsene, il suo lavoro era finito.

Ovviamente allora non poteva sapere che Derek e sua sorella Laura fossero a prendere dello stupido vino insieme allo zio. Non poteva immaginare che avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di loro dopo.

Avrebbe lasciato Derek per ultimo, perché le andava così, perché sapeva che da bravo piccolo martire sarebbe stato peggio per lui vivere tutto questo fino in fondo, e a lei piaceva giocare.

Peter le aveva fatto il favore di far fuori Laura, l’Alpha, per poi perdere i poteri e rimanere un miserabile beta.

 

E adesso eccolo lì, rabbioso, incredulo ed _esaltat_ o. Continuava a blaterare roba senza senso riguardo il cacciatore che si trasforma nella sua stessa preda, riguardo il piacere che avrebbe avuto nell’ucciderla di nuovo e come, in fondo, i super poteri le donassero. Come se fossero un fottuto vestito nuovo e provocante.

Tutto quello non aveva senso.

Kate era grata di non essere diventata un lupo, ma un giaguaro, le piaceva la sfumatura che la sua pelle assumeva nella trasformazione,la forza che sentiva scorrere nelle vene era inebriante, tutte le sensazioni riguardo il mondo che la circondava erano molto più dettagliate, nitide.

E grazie al cielo non era un lurido _lupo_.

 

Le zanne le rendevano quasi impossibile chiudere le labbra, gli artigli le facevano sembrare tutto più _fragile._ Essere capace di assaporare,quasi, qualunque odore e qualunque rumore del mondo circostante, rendeva la vita nuova ed emozionante,carica di novità e di nuove armi per sterminare una volta per tutte quella famiglia che infestava il territorio degli Argent.

Giravano in tondo da un po’, studiandosi attentamente, esattamente come due belve cacciatrici che combattono per il territorio. Una battaglia antica, dal sapore di storia, di terra e di selvaggio.

Contemporaneamente, entrambi fecero un balzo avanti, come se finalmente fosse cominciata la sinfonia dello scontro. Ogni colpo, ogni parata ed ogni ringhio sembravano essere parte di quella melodia potente, sanguinosa ed esaltante che Peter e Kate stavano componendo e danzando insieme. Un passo errato ed uno dei due sarebbe finito tra gli artigli dell’altro, una sola nota stonata e l’intero componimento avrebbe raggiunto la sua brusca fine.

Improvvisamente, mentre atterrava dopo un violento attacco andato a vuoto, Kate si ritrovò con un grosso chiodo conficcato nel piede. Quel pezzo di ferro arrugginito era riuscito a trapassare la suola in gomma dei suoi stivali ed adesso usciva quasi perpendicolarmente dalla parte superiore, dopo averle trafitto il piede. Un dannato chiodo in mezzo al nulla e lei si ritrovava le mani minacciose e con gli artigli sfoderati di lui attorno alla gola. La stretta di Peter era ferrea, soffocante, ma non mortale, non ancora.

L’uomo guardò il piede ferito dell’avversaria e ghignò compiaciuto. Borbottò qualcosa riguardo alla vendetta delle anime che lei aveva spezzato e poi si chinò ad odorarle i capelli, come se la stesse corteggiando e non uccidendo. Dopo un tempo che sembrò immenso ed infinitesimale, le leccò lentamente appena sotto l’orecchio,dove il battito del cuore era fortissimo e l’odore di sudore ed adrenalina era pungente. Una specie di mugolio scaturì gutturale dal retro della gola di Peter,che cominciò a perlustrare il viso trasformato di Kate passandovi lentamente la punta del naso, quasi in una carezza romantica. Le sue mani erano ancora intorno al lungo collo di lei e la donna non osava muoversi, aspettando solo un possibile momento di debolezza dell’altro che le permettesse di sfuggire a quella morsa e di ricominciare a combattere.

Il momento arrivò. Peter si chinò lentamente, socchiudendo gli occhi, verso le labbra segnate dai canini di lei. Avevano entrambi il fiatone a causa della battaglia, ma questo non impedì quel bacio carico di rabbia,di sensualità aspra e quasi cattiva, di avvenire. Neanche le zanne furono un ostacolo, anzi, esse rendevano tutto più _aggressivo_.

Lentamente Kate cominciò ad alzare una mano con gli artigli sfoderati, conscia che quello sarebbe potuto essere l’ultimo momento in cui avrebbe potuto provare a liberarsi. Peter sembrava perso in quel loro bacio animalesco, con la guardia abbassata e quel bisogno primario a capo della sua mente.

La mano di lei si fermò a mezz’ aria, proprio quando quella di lui le entrò nel busto fracassando la gabbia toracica e raggiungendo il cuore, poi cadde. Peter si allontanò da Kate, stringendone il cuore ancora pulsante in una mano. Senza neanche curarsi del corpo che si accasciò al suolo come un burattino senza più burattinaio, l’uomo raccolse qualche ramo secco con la mano libera e creò una specie di piccola pira. Quando fu soddisfatto del proprio lavoro, vi adagiò il cuore ormai inerme di Kate e gli diede fuoco con un accendino preso dalla tasca dei Jeans strappati e macchiati di sangue rappreso.

Il sorriso di vittoria, cattivo e sollevato allo stesso tempo, venne illuminato dalla luce rossastra che proveniva dalla piccola pira. Lei aveva bruciato la sua famiglia, sua moglie e sua figlia, il suo cuore, adesso lui stava bruciando il suo.

 

Cuore per cuore, fuoco con fuoco.


End file.
